


it starts in my toes, makes me crinkle my nose

by Anonymous



Category: Dead To Me (TV)
Genre: Allergies, F/F, achoo - Freeform, if you don't have a sneeze kink what are you even doing with your life, sneeze fetish, this is a very serious fic why are you laughing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: it's allergy season
Relationships: Judy Hale/Jen Harding
Comments: 22
Kudos: 37
Collections: Anonymous





	it starts in my toes, makes me crinkle my nose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knebworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knebworth/gifts).



> wow i got so worked up just writing this woo boy

One late spring evening, Jen shatters the silence of their back patio wine-time with a series of sneezes. She groans in annoyance and pinches the bridge of her nose.

“Fuck, I hate spring.”

Judy shifts in her seat, caught off guard by the unexpected aural assault. 

“Jen, are you- do you have allergies?”

“Yeah, why?” Jen responds nonchalantly, blissfully oblivious to the wide-eyed expression gracing Judy’s face.

“Uh, no reason. Just… curious!” Judy laughs nervously. “I mean lots of people have allergies it’s very normal and I don’t know why I would have even brought it up, that’s weird.”

“We’ve already established that you’re a weird person, honey.”

Judy sighs.

“I know.”

. . .

Two weeks later, the Santa Anas are blowing and the 5 day pollen forecast looks grim. Judy panics. The memory of Jen’s allergy-induced sternutation still makes her tingle, and she’s not sure she can handle a week of Jen sneezing all over the place. 

But she won’t let a little rhinitis keep her from her platonic soulmate, so she steels herself and makes breakfast as usual, sends the boys off to school, blasts music so she can’t hear Jen clearing her sinuses upstairs.

But then the boys are gone and Jen is downstairs, tissue clutched in her hand, and Judy nearly shrieks when Jen takes in a huge, sharp breath before letting out the loudest ACHOOO Judy has ever heard. She clenches her thighs together and nearly drops the frying pan she’s been cleaning. Fuck. 

Thankfully Jen doesn’t notice, and Judy hides how flustered she is by furiously scrubbing the pan with her steel wool. 

“God, my allergies are killing me Jude.” Jen groans, dropping her head into her hands.

Judy laughs nervously and apparently doesn’t do a good enough job of hiding her awkwardness because Jen jerks her head up to meet her eyes.

“What’s going on with you? Why are you being… weird?”

Judy freezes, eyes wide.

“I, uh-”

She’s cut off by Jen gasping in four short breaths, her brow furrowed and face screwed up in discomfort as she pauses before…

“AAAACHOOOOO”

Judy whimpers, dropping the pan and stupidly calling attention to herself and the stricken look on her face. Jen’s definitely noticed now because she’s staring, waiting for Judy to meet her eyes.

Ignoring the flush creeping up her neck and the heat rushing through her body, Judy forces herself to meet Jen’s eyes. Jen’s wide, curious eyes.

“Uh, Judy? What the fuck?”

Judy just stares and her mind is annoyingly blank, so rather than buying herself some time she gapes like an idiot and Jen cocks her head in curiosity.

“I… uh… mightbekindofintosneezing?” Judy breathes out in a rush.

“I’m sorry, come again?”

“Oh, I definitely will.” Judy murmurs under her breath before responding to Jen’s actual question. “I like sneezing, okay?!”

“You… like sneezing.”

“It’s hot. It’s a thing, I don’t know, Jen.” Judy whines, exasperated.

“That’s-” Jen pauses, inhaling again suddenly and Judy works quickly this time, reaching out with a hand and clamping it over Jen’s face.

“DON’T!”

They stare at each other. Jen from behind Judy’s hand and Judy from inches away, leaning across the counter.

Jen wraps her fingers around Judys wrist and pulls her hand from her mouth. 

“Let’s go outside.”

Judy feels her stomach drop. Oh god. Outside… where the pollen is. She’s not going to survive this. 

“Jen, I can’t-” Judy whimpers, brings her bottom lip between her teeth.

“You can.” Jen prods, standing up from her barstool and making her way towards the back patio doors. “Grab the kleenex, Judy.”

Judy does. 


End file.
